cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Ciaran Hinds
Ciaran Hinds (1953 - ) Deaths in Film *''Ivanhoe'' (1997) [Brian de Bois-Guilbert]: Stabbed in the chest with a sword at the end of a battle with Steven Waddington. (Thanks to Sue) *''The Lost Son (1999)'' [Carlos]: Shot twice in the chest and stomach by Gregory McFarnon (who he is struggling with) in a corridor. (Thanks to ND) *''The Weight of Water ''(2000) [Louis Wagner]: Executed by hanging; we see him fall out of frame after the hood and noose are placed over his head. His body is not shown afterwards. *''Road to Perdition (2002) ''[Finn McGovern]: Shot in the head by Daniel Craig during a meeting in a warehouse, while Tyler Hoechlin watches through a crack underneath the door. *''Lara Croft Tomb Raider: The Cradle of Life ''(2003) [Jonathan Reiss]: Falls into a pool of acid at the end of a struggle with Angelina Jolie. (Thanks to Gary) *''Munich (2005) ''[Carl]: Shot in the head (off-screen) by Marie-Josee Croze in his hotel room; his body is shown afterwards when Eric Bana discovers him. (Nudity alert: Full frontal) (Thanks to Sheena) *''In Bruges (2008) ''[Priest]: Shot repeatedly in the back by Colin Farrell while Colin is confessing to him; he dies shortly after staggering into the other room. (Thanks to ND and Tommy) *''The Debt ''(2010) [David Peretz]: Commits suicide by stepping in front of a bus (which then crushes his head and chest). (Thanks to ND) *''Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance'' (2012) [Roarke]: His host body is destroyed when thrown into the flames of Hell by Nicolas Cage. *''Hitman: Agent 47'' (2015) [Dr. Piotr Litvenko]: Killed in an explosion along with Thomas Kretschmann (and his remaining cohorts) when he detonates a bomb-rigged inhaler (given to him by Rupert Friend), while Thomas is escaping in a helicopter holding Hinds captive. Deaths in Television *''Cold Lazarus ''(1996) [Fyodor Glazunov]: Killed in an explosion (along with several guards) when he shoots at Albert Finney's cryogenically frozen head, igniting the liquid hydrogen. (Thanks to ND). *''Jason and the Argonauts (2000; TV Movie) ''[King Aeson]: Stabbed in the stomach with a hidden knife by his brother (Dennis Hopper) as they embrace. (Thanks to Stephen) *''Rome: Kalends of February'' (2005) [Julius Caesar]: Stabbed repeatedly in the torso by the Senators in the Senate forum (ending with Tobias Menzies). (His body is shown again throughout the following episode, Passover.) (Thanks to Juan, Stephen, Sheena, Vlabor, and Milou) *''Game of Thrones: Wars to Come (2015) [''Mance Raydar]: Burned at the stake due to refusing to motivate the wildings to fight for Stephen Dillane. He is shot with an arrow by Kit Harington so he doesn't suffer as he burns. *''Shetland,S3,E2'' (2015) [Michael Maguire]: Shot twice on a clifftop and falls into the inlet below by hitman Bryan Larkin , hired by Ace Bhatti . (Thanks to Brian) Gallery Reiss' death.png|Ciaran Hinds' death in Lara Croft Tomb Raider: The Cradle of Life ciaranhindsroadtoperdition.jpg|Ciaran Hinds' death in Road to Perdition GoT_S5_E1_1059.jpg|Cirian Hinds' death in Game of Thrones: The Wars to Come Category:Actors Category:1953 Births Category:British actors and actresses Category:Northern Irish actors and actresses Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by acid Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by running over of car Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Comic book movie deaths Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Actors who died in a Steven Spielberg film Category:Death scenes by melting Category:Death scenes by throwing Category:Marvel Stars Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Actors who died in Martin McDonagh Movies Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Sam Mendes Movies Category:Actors who died in Kathryn Bigelow Movies Category:DC Stars Category:Nudity Category:BBC Stars Category:Brunettes Category:Drama Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Western Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Disney Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Romance Stars Category:People who died in Game of Thrones Category:Game of Thrones Cast Members Category:Tales from the Crypt Cast Members